A Seeming Betrayal
by CelestialTitania
Summary: What happens when two new people come looking for Lucy? One a black haired girl with chestnut with a hint of hazel eyes and a brunette boy with obsidian blue eyes. All through out the rest of the guild is acting VERY strangely. What reason could this have? And what does Raven Tail have to do with it all. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I'm rewriting this story since it's been so long since I've worked on it. And now reading it, it's horrible and I'm actually surprised people like this.**

**But really, I want to improve it so here is the new yet old chapter! Of course I don't own Fairy Tail. BOO!**

Normal pov:

Lucy laid her head on the counter sighing deeply at her pathetic state. No, really she was being ridiculous just lying around when no one was paying attention to her.

"Lu-chan!" A chirpy voice called and Lucy smiled. _Almost_ no one she mentally amended.

Lucy turned to see the petite bluenette pulling herself up on a seat beside her. The two girls smiled at each other, and Lucy laughed as Levy dragged up a heavy book.

"Levy-chan, what's that book about?" Lucy asked curiously.

Levy began excitedly "See, Lu-chan I was reading this book and there's this riddle I wanted to see if you could help me with. There are way too many for me to be able to do them on my own."

Levy explained when she saw Lucy looking at her curiously. "See, the client wants to test the mental abilities of the mages coming on this request, so—,"

Lucy cut her off, "So when you want me to help you, you also want me to come on the mission with you?"

Levy shrugged helplessly "The paper's charmed so whoever does the riddles will be one of the mages to do the request. But there's a really good award for this. The client's giving 100,000 jewels, each! Strange huh?"

Lucy smiled "Of course I will! This will be perfect! One month's rent with some money left over! Here give me some of those."

Levy giggled at Lucy's eagerness, then looked at her rather gratefully.

The blue-haired girl handed over half the riddles and they began working on the many pages filled to the brim with the riddles.

The two looked at each other, and simultaneously pulled on their new Gale Force Reading Glasses Model _51x._ Most of them were really just normal brain teasers but the two saw some good riddles in there once in a while too.

"Lucy!" Came a voice, and Lucy was startled out of her work when she saw a familiar pink-head walk towards her.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered in disbelief. He hadn't talked to her in weeks, so for him to come up on his own was rather strange. Now it wasn't that Lucy hadn't _tried_ to talk to him.

No, he just ignored the fact she was there and left as she was talking. In the middle of a sentence! Lucy's mind went back to when the whole fiasco started.

**Flashback…**

_They had just come back from Edolas and Mira-san and Elfman had just found out Lisanna was still alive after Lily had found her. It had only been two hours but she felt like she had been forgone and replaced. _

_Wait, no__she__was the replacement. _

_No BAD Lucy! What was she thinking! They are all seeing Lisanna after about two whole years and thought she had died. Of course they wanted to catch up with her. It was natural!_

_Days, then turned into weeks. She had begun having to go on solo missions day after day just so she could pay her rent. Her team, friends, her __**nakama **__had stopped looking at her altogether._

_Also it wasn't just her that was being ignored – Juvia, Wendy and Charla who had all joined the guild after Lisanna's "death" had no longer been noticed by any of the other guild members. _

_Even Gajeel who typically preferred to be on his own, was now completely cast aside. It suited him just fine though. In fact he was almost pleased. Weirdly even though he insulted Natsu and Gray to their faces, neither one of them responded. That was enough to annoy him, but what got to him the most was that two certain people were being ignored. One of them being Juvia. The other was…Pantherlily. _

_It was rather strange. Other than the very first day, no one even remembered that Lily had joined the guild. Since he had done so the very day Lisanna had come back._

_Overall the battle weary Exceed, was not impressed with Earthland. "Edolas was better." He stated once._

_In fact the only people who still really remembered them, other than themselves and their fellow ignored nakama, were Levy, Happy and of course Master. Mira occasionally, as they were still customers at the bar, but she no longer tried to talk to them as she once did._

_Slowly they all changed sticking to each other and not focusing whether or not anyone cared about them, even if it still hurt. No matter if it still hurt._

**Flashback…**

So that's why now, after so long, what could Natsu possibly want from them? Want from Lucy?

**So now it's longer and better, I hope. Let me know what you think and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! The next chapter in the story, and hopefully better written too. **

**Disclaimer: In no world do I own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**

Lucy looked at him completely stunned. There weren't even words for what she was feeling at that moment. Lucy took in a deep breath "Natsu," came the soft whisper.

It was as if she had forgotten how to talk to her best friend. It had been much too long since they had communicated.

Natsu had a happy grin on his face and he blurted out "Hi Lucy, haven't seen you around the guild! Where've you been?"

Lucy felt a deep bubble of anger rise in her. She took short breaths of fresh air to control herself and to not lash out at the unexpecting fire Dragon Slayer.

She had been coming to the guild every single day unless she was on a mission. Not to mention, with Natsu talking to her so normally like nothing had happened. After so long, it gave her this uncanny feeling and she had a very bad suspicion on what this was about.

Levy looked anxiously between the two and gathered the papers she and Lucy had been working on. The petite blue haired girl scurried away murmuring "uh, um I'll be right over there," as to give the two some privacy.

Lucy looked at Natsu waiting for him to get to the point.

"Uh Lucy," _Lucy _she thought bitterly _so he does know who I am._ Natsu paused as if confused, a weird look coming over his face. Then he stiffly told her, all signs of amiability gone. "I was wondering that, if we could have Lisanna on the team?"

Lucy shrugged nonchalantly, his weird behavior forgotten as a feeling of dread rose up in her heart.

"Sure why are you asking me?" Natsu shook his head and gave Lucy a sorrowful look. Then again became stiff and harsh. From behind her, she knew Levy was listening in and was as confused as she was at Natsu's facial expressions.

"No, Lucy we meant that if you would leave the team temporarily for Lisanna. You could go on solo missions and it could be a good way for you to become stronger. We wouldn't have to save you all the time then."

Lucy _wanted _ to be surprised, and she mildly was at his bluntness. But in truth, she had been waiting for this moment since day one. Maybe since the day they formed the team. The day they told her she wasn't good enough.

The blonde girl could _feel_ Levy's anger. For her friend who had been so kind to her, in this time of hardship Lucy tried to remain strong. But she was confused and angry.

The man who _preached_ to his enemies about how important nakama were and how they shouldn't hurt them in any way – emotionally or physically, actually said that to his own nakama.

How did he bear to spread such lies? How could anyone be so hypocritical? Lucy couldn't help but wonder.

Another thing, you couldn't forget was that this was the first time he had even talked, no _looked _at her in about…what? Oh I don't know- 7 weeks?

It infuriated her, but she refrained from causing a scene. She succeeded. No, no she didn't. Her hand flew and five seconds later that was a huge red handprint, where Natsu's clear cheek was moments ago.

Then Lucy laughed. Like honestly, this was so stupid and with her mind now clear she couldn't help it!

"Oh, what exactly were you ask me? Leave the team and go on solo missions? Ah~, I thought I was already doing that! So have fun with your girlfriend, Natsu~." With that she stomped out of the guild.

'Girlfriend' Lucy sighed. It was true, about a week ago, Natsu had asked Lisanna to be his girlfriend.

Flashback….

_Lucy had sat down, deciding to not let Team Natsu and the rest of the guild get to her anymore. She ordered a strawberry smoothie from Mira, when she heard a voice. "S-s-so will you Lisanna?" It was Natsu._

_Lucy blinked in surprise and was curious about what he had asked her. _

_"Of course I will Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed in delight though a few tears fell. _

_Lucy rose her eyebrows, Lisanna was acting as if Natsu had asked her to marry him. _

_"So you will be my girlfriend!" Natsu inquired with a toothy grin and Lucy froze._

_His girlfriend?! How? That dense idiot knew what love was? What dating was? Since when!_

_She didn't love him the way everybody else though. Then why did she resent the idea so much? And why did it feel like she was being pricked continuously by a thousand needles? There was no way she was in love with that pinky, right?_

_"Yes you baka!" Lisanna's shrill voice screamed. She shook off the notion, assuming it was only because she was going to be ignored even more. _

_That even Happy would get caught up with Lisanna. She was his adoptive mother before the anima sucked her up. Of course now that the family was back together, he'd want to catch up with her. It would be just like before. The two kissed and leaving Lucy completely bewildered at why it hurt her so much._

End of Flashback…

"Lushy, Lushy!" A high voice called from behind her, which she quickly identified as Happy's. Happy she thought with a smile, the only one in her entire team to not get caught up with Lisanna.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked and Happy sniffled.

"Lushy, Natsu told me that he and Lisanna are going to have a team with Gray and Erza! Since he doesn't want me to get 'hurt', I have to leave," he wailed.

"Did he now?" Lucy asked skeptically and Happy pouted "no."

He replied sullenly "but I don't want to be with them," he cried. "I miss going on missions with you and Natsu and Gray and Erza!"

Lucy sighed " I do too Happy."

Happy frowned "Lisanna being there with us doesn't feel right!"

Lucy wanted to tell him that he should stay with Natsu, but seeing the look on his face the blonde melted. "Alright Happy, you can come stay with me and we can go on missions together with Wendy and Charla okay?"

Happy immediately brightened "Aye sir!" He cried joyously taking to the sky. Lucy laughed. At least there was one person she could always count on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. So far I've actually been able to upload a chapter weekly. And I think it's much better. Say, if you guys think so too, please review and tell me. I need to know if you guys are liking the way I'm moving the story forward or not. On another note, this must be my longest chapter yet!**

**So I'll leave you to it. As always I don't own Fairy Tail which is the reason this site is called people. It unfortunately belongs to Hiro who really needs to put in more romance. Well enjoy!..I hope.**

* * *

Levy sat extremely shocked at the events that had just occurred. "Natsu!" she asked in disbelief. There was no level of shock that could compare to this.

"Oh hi Levy!" Natsu said with his usual cheeky grin as if he _hadn't _just kicked his best friend off the team, officially.

Levy gave a choked scoff. "Do you know why Lu-chan got so mad?" She asked him tentatively.

Natsu winced "No way! Do you know why?"

Her eyes went wide. "Ugh! Forget it! Here I thought you were her _best friend_." Levy forced herself to say, deliberately making disgust lace her words.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he scrambled back spluttering an apology. He had never seen Levy so mad and was sort of afraid at what she could do.

After all he had never seen her in action.

He nodded furiously "I'll go say I'm sorry," he muttered as he headed towards the door.

"Wait," Levy commanded, knowing there was no way that anything could be that easy. Natsu loved to argue unless it was Erza. Even now, but it would be especially hard since Natsu seemed to be having mood swings. Something was up and Levy half knew what it was.

"What exactly are you going to apologize for?" He blinked

"Um, I don't know?" Natsu asked hesitantly leaning away from the half angry girl.

_Suspicions confirmed._ Levy thought a little annoyed. She took a deep breath.

"Natsu you…Why are you even going there for then?"

He looked at Levy sheepishly rubbing his neck, "Um…Cause you, er sort of told me to."

She glared at him, then looking at him with a calculating gaze. " You know what? Never mind. I was just trying to remind you, but I guess you aren't worth it. Some _nakama _you turned out to be."

Levy tested putting emphasis on the word nakama. That was a trigger word with Natsu, and his reaction would be a huge clue to what was happening.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he was about to retaliate when his expression suddenly shut down. Without a word he turned away and marched towards Lisanna.

Levy stared at him, utterly shocked. Since when did Natsu voluntarily stop arguing? This just got stranger by the minute! Her instinct told her it was something big but she couldn't tell what.

Her eyes traced him and saw that Lisanna was equally confused. Of course in the happiness of being with her long lost childhood friend, it was all forgotten.

Levy wasn't sure what it meant. Even as he was telling Lu-chan that she wasn't on Team Natsu anymore he seemed rather distant and cold. To put it simply nothing like the Natsu they were all used too.

"Mira-san! Could you tell me where the Master is?"

The long platinum haired woman smiled warmly. "Of course Levy. He's in the archives."

Levy nodded and headed of in the direction of the archives.

"Master!" Levy called out, as she spotted their short, yet extremely powerful master.

Master Makarov turned around and upon seeing Levy's troubled expression frowned. "So you have realized my child?"

"So you knew, Master?" Levy asked shocked he hadn't done anything.

"No, it was just a hunch until I realized you figured that as well. Would you mind telling me how you came to this conclusion?"

Levy nodded "It was just that, that sort of behavior to people is completely unexpected from Natsu and the others, so…"

Master Makarov nodded. "That's what I thought as well."

He gave her a once over. "Levy, would you do something for me?"

Levy smiled determinedly knowing that the Master had an idea. "This will help Lu-chan, Gajeel, Lily and the others right? So of course I will!"

Master Makarov smiled proudly. That was the true spirit of a Fairy Tail mage.

He slowly began to whisper his plan to the bluenette who smiled happily and nodded to his brilliant plan.

By the time Levy and the Master rejoined the guild's regular affairs a large brawl had rejuvenated. Unfortunately Erza had gone on a mission with Gray, so there was no one to stop them.

The Master and Levy exchanged glances and with a nod from her as Levy stepped back to avoid damage by collateral, the Master grew to giant size and roared.

"Shut up you brats! Stop fighting!" He purposefully stomped on Natsu, and then went back to normal.

Amidst all that a bright yet hesitant voice spoke through. "Um, excuse me? Is this the Fairy Tail guild?"

Everyone turned to look at a tall black-haired girl who was wearing black tights, a hot pink mini skirt, creamy brown leather jacket and red tank top.

Mirajane went up to her "Hello! Yes, this is Fairy Tail. May I ask why you are here?"

"To join, of course," a dusty brunette boy, wearing dark blue jeans and a green T-shirt with a black jacket cut in.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to Mira "So, can we see your Master?" she asked kindly.

Mirajane smiled brightly at the two. "Of course, I'll put your stamp, but the Master is right over there." Mira pointed towards Levy and Master Makarov.

"Which one is it?" The boy asked. "The blue-haired girl or is it the old man?"

"It's Master Makarov." To make things clearer Master waved at the two.

They nodded and the girl cheerfully said "Thanks! Come on," she groaned at her companion. Mira giggled "Ara ara, are you two a couple?"

The two looked at her strangely and completely creeped out.

Mirajane sighed in disappointment, muttering on how the guild needed more couples. She was ignored.

Master smiled at them "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He looked at Mira "Mirajane would you mind?" He gestured to the two.

"No problem Master!" Mira waved at the Master and then turned to the two new comers. "Now, where would you like your stamp?"

The girl paused "Silver and on my left shoulder."

The boy rolled his eyes "Sky blue and on my right shoulder."

Mira nodded 'Here you go," she announced pressing the stamps on their chosen areas "Um, ah…"

The girl giggled "Oh right! We didn't introduce ourselves yet. Fairy Tail is a very trusting guild. For all you know we could have been from a dark guild." She teased with raised eyebrows.

Beside her the boy snorted in amusement.

Then looked thoughtful and then gave her a very annoyed expression.

"I'm just joking!" She defended when she noticed him staring at her.

"Well are you?" Mira asked.

"Um no?" Levy frowned noticing that it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Mira smiled triumphantly.

"I get it." She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm Alexandra Travaan but you can call me Alex and this annoying person is Haru Shinon."

Mira smiled and nodded "Well, now we have two new members!" Mira cheered.

**In another part of the guild.**

"Ugh," Gajeel rolled his eyes. They hadn't noticed them for months, two new members come and they start celebrating.

In fact the only reason he was sitting on the tables down near them all was because of Juvia and Lily.

That "Alex" girl seemed to be coming towards them.

No, no turn away, _turn _away!

Shrimp had already stirred up Bunny Girl earlier and he was still mad about it. What if the others decided to start paying attention to them? He was sure he'd blow something up, or rip them to pieces.

"Hi!" Of course the world had something against him. Nothing ever went the way he wanted it to go.

"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice annoyance easily decipherable. Her cheerfulness angered him.

Alex shrugged. "Is it a crime to say hello?"

"Yes." Came the blunt reply.

Alex deadpanned, and then smiled in awe.

"Wow," she spoke softly lowering her voice with each word.

"I swear, you guys are the only normal looking and acting ones here. You know at first everyone was happy _**we**_joined and then it seemed as if they were celebrating for some white-haired chick's revival. Hello, what is it like the zombie apocalypse?"

Gajeel grinned, she seemed alright. Then again anyone who insulted Snowy (Lisanna) was okay by him. That told him they weren't obsessed maniacs.

"Hello, Juvia is pleased to meet you." The water mage said in a monotone voice. He looked at her to see her reaction, but she merely shrugged.

"Ah no, the pleasure's mine. Um why are you guys sitting here on your own?"

They all winced. "You see Alex…" Lily trailed off.

Alex turned to Gajeel and Wendy "Especially you two, Dragon Slayers," the two stared at her shocked she knew.

"How do you know?" Gajeel demanded.

She just grinned cheekily "Heard some things here and there."

It was obvious she wasn't going to say how she found out. Gajeel glared at her, to which Alex only smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" She declared giving him a confident look, challenging him to say something to her.

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to like her "Gihi."

Levy stared at him. It almost looked as if he was flirting with the new girl, _Alexandra_.

What was that supposed to mean?

He hadn't looked at her, ever since she got back from the archives with the Master. What could he possibly be mad about now?

She sighed, might as well go over and introduce herself, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

She slowly started walking over to them and stopped when she was just a mere three feet away. _'No Levy, be brave. If you have the guts to follow through with Master's crazy plan, you can introduce yourself to a new member of the guild!'_ She thought.

"Hi," Levy gave Alex a friendly smile at them even though she partially wanted to claw her eyes out. That scared Levy. She calmed herself and stood firmly at the foot of the table.

Alexandra smiled at her sweetly, so sweet it almost made her sick.

"I'm Levy." Alexandra laughed, her laugh sounded like bells chiming. Levy's stomach twisted. How was she ever supposed to compare to this girl? Wait, she jolted, why was she comparing herself?

"I'm Alex-"

"Alexandra," Levy broke in.

"I heard, when Mira-san asked, Alexandra." Levy smiled.

Alexandra raised her eyebrows and shook her head "Oh no, please just call me Alex. You know _Alexandra_ sounds way too….not me." She shrugged not being able to finish.

"Say do you know where the town library is?"

Great, just great, now she had Levy's interest. "Yeah," she nodded. "You like to read?"

Alex laughed "Not as much as Haru. I just really wanted to know, because I'm telling you right now that guy is almost _always_ in a library. He's poor so he can't buy his own books."

Interest lost, Levy thought grateful that Alex wasn't perfect.

Alex seemed to be observing her which made Levy shudder. "Um, why are you staring at me like that?"

Alex shook her head. "Uh, there was something I wanted to ask you but I can't remember what it was."

Then recognition hit. "Oh! Now I remember! You're the girl that was yelling at Bubblegum about someone named Lucy?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Gajeel snorted "Bubblegum?"

Alex nodded "Yeah, seemed like a good nickname for him, with his hair, that colour."

Levy blinked "Lu-chan? Yeah I was."

Alex stared at them "Is she a part of this guild?"

They all nodded.

Alex lowered her head, so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Um, what's her last name?"

Levy paused for a second and Charla filled in for her.

"Heartfilia, her last name is Heartfilia."

Alex jumped up "of the Heartfilia Konzern?"

Lily nodded.

Juvia stepped in "They lost all their money," she said her tone indicating a fierce warning. Levy guessed she was thinking about how the Phantom Lord incident.

To her surprise Alex chimed in agreement.

"I know. I was just checking if it was the right Lucy."

They all frowned at each other. Gajeel even forgot he was supposed to be mad with Levy.

Alex turned around "Haru!" she called in an excited tone "I found her! We found her!"

Haru whipped his head around effectively stopping his conversation with Elfman and Natsu. "Are you sure? It's not just another false lead?" he inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, Elfman echoing it wasn't manly to hide things. The two were ignored as Alex replied.

"Of course I am!" She sounded indignant. "She's a part of this guild! I've checked!"

Levy jolted with the realization that it had something to do with Lucy and looking at Juvia, Charla and Lily, they had too.

He froze then sighed.

"Finally," he smiled.

Alex smiled back at Haru. A bittersweet smile. "Finally," she echoed.


	4. Chapter 4

The two were very content and seemed bitterly wistful but in a moment of hope and bliss. That stopped everyone considerate from walking up to the two and shaking them around to find out what they were talking about.

Charla, Juvia, Lily and Levy wanted to know what Lucy had to do with anything.

The others were just annoyed they were being left out. At the same time the guild doors opened and Gray and Erza stepped in.

They all turned and upon seeing the two members of their guild that had been gone for so long smiled instinctively.

Greetings were exchanged throughout the guild.

However one group was seemingly oblivious to the entrance of the two continued on with their conversation.

Natsu being the only one, who didn't notice Gray and Erza entering whatsoever, stepped up. In a loud voice he asked the one question that everyone had on their minds, but didn't dare ask.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"Talking about what?" Erza questioned as she walked towards the group that had formed.

Natsu yelped terrified seeing Erza suddenly at his side. Of course it was no one's fault that they had let out a couple of snickers in amusement.

Charla answered, not caring about Natsu's embarrassment or fright "These two Haru and Alex, are now a part of the guild," she began pointing one paw at them respectively "and have been talking about finally finding somebody."

"Oh?" Gray questioned smirking. "Care to tell?"

Alex blinked in surprise and answered "Our childhood friend. She's a member of this guild."

Lisanna looked at her suspiciously "Where is she? And _who_ is she?"

The girl shrugged "Not in the guild yet, but you'll see soon."

Gray nodded 'Flame brain, Erza. After a day or two, let's go get Lucy and Happy for a team mission; I haven't seen you all since we came back from Edolas."

Erza nodded "I miss spending time with you all, how about we go tomorrow?"

Max who was on the sidelines began to protest "You two just got back!"

Erza and Gray shrugged. "It's fine, it'll be a mission for fun anyways."

Natsu stared at them "Ice-prick, Erza, Lucy isn't in our team now, Lisanna is. Lucy left."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean she left?" The scarlet haired girl asked her voice dangerous.

Natsu gulped. "Well Lisanna's my girlfriend so…um er Lucy isn't in Team Natsu anymore. I…er…don't remember all the details!" He blurted out quickly.

Levy seemed to stare at him, remembering perfectly what had occurred only a few a hours ago.

Gray shrugged "It won't hurt to go on one mission together. For old times' sake."

Natsu glared at him "In case you weren't listening Ice Princess, Lisanna is my girlfriend!"

"Oh right, girlfriend? As in girlfriend or girl that is a friend?"

"Girlfriend you idiot!"

"Didn't know you had it in you Ash-for-brains."

"Yeah well, I don't want to leave her here stripper, and Lucy is probably busy."

"Fine, slanty-eyes when Lucy is free and you're ready to let your girlfriend stay at the guild for a day or two without you." Gray rolled his eyes.

Alex and Haru exchanged glances, at the two headed towards Gajeel and the others.

Alex smiled at Gajeel and turned to Wendy who introduced herself "I'm Wendy!"

"It's nice to meet you Wendy-chan*!"

Wendy blinked in surprise and smiled back.

"How'd you get Salamander to notice you two?" Gajeel asked roughly evidently surprised he had even left the stupid Zombie Chick for five freaking minutes.

Alex stared at the small group and asked "He was the Salamander?"

Oh great, another one of his stupid fan girl chicks.

Levy was thinking the same thing because she warily and sort of stiffly asked "Yeah, why?"

Alex rolled her eyes "Oh I don't know, because he's Salamander, the guy who is so obsessed with protecting and caring for his nakama*?" She asked sarcastically.

Yup, definitely another squealing fan, whoop de do.

"We just wanted to ask him how he can lie to his enemies' faces so easily." Haru answered rolling his eyes looking at the pink-haired male who was still arguing with the newcomers.

They all exchanged glances of shock and curiosity. "Continue." Lily commanded.

"What do you mean?" Alex stared at me "He and the rest of the guild have been ignoring you right? Excluding those two who just got back from their mission. Gray and Erza I think."

We all looked at her in shock. There was no way she could have inferred that in the few moments since she had arrived in the guild.

Haru rolled his eyes "Don't panic, it's her magic. She can read your minds with or without permission."

Levy stared at him "Telepathy magic?

Alex nodded as she glared at Haru. "It wasn't intentional! You were just broadcasting it when I walked in and I automatically picked up on it!" The brunette defended when she saw us looking at her suspiciously.

"Another member in our guild has the same magic Warren-san*." Wendy smiled in relief that her thoughts weren't being actively invaded.

Alex smirked "However that's not all I can do." She looked at us sneakily.

"Light magic, Alex here is a light mage."

Haru told us and Levy gasped.

"Man, Haru you're no fun." Alex pouted.

"Wait," Charla interjected and Juvia finished "That's _Lost Magic_."

Alex shrugged "Not really. It's more like creation magic through light. Literally. You follow?"

"Oh!" Levy gave a start and the others looked at her expectantly impatiently waiting for her to tell them so they too could learn what Alex meant.

"Alex's magic is pretty much like Gray's but she uses light to create objects offensively and defensively instead of ice."

Alex looked surprised "There's another mage in this guild that uses creation magic?"

"Yeah. Gray the one who just came back."

Meanwhile Haru had been ignoring their discussion about Alex's magic as he asked Lily the most important question for him.

"That girl you were talking to Alex about. _Lucy Heartfilia,_ when will she be here?"

They all frowned having become protective of the blonde-haired Celestial mage.

Alex rolled her eyes at their behaviour though inwardly she was glad that Lucy had made such kind friends. Friends who truly cared about her and wanted to protect her in any way possible.

"She's our childhood friend," Haru elaborated seeing their looks and Alex smiling approvingly.

They all jolted completely shocked. At that reaction Haru and Alex exchanged nervous glances.

"Juvia is curious, as Love-rival never told Juvia about you." The water woman asked still quite suspicious.

Alex looked at Haru trying to gauge his expression. The man in question however remained expressionless and didn't say a word. With a sigh Alex questioned Juvia.

"What do you mean your love-rival?" The girl sounded completely bewildered.

The Lucy she had known wasn't the type to be someone's active rival in love. That Lucy barely knew what love was. Alex didn't want to hear that, that Lucy was gone now.

Wendy giggled and Charla sighed "Non-existent love-rival she means. Juvia really likes someone in the guild-,"

"Juvia's Gray-sama," The girl dressed entirely in blue insistently spoke.

"-Yeah Gray, and Lucy and Gray are extremely good friends so love-rival. Lucy has told her a thousand times—,"

"More like a million." Levy laughed remembering those times.

"Yeah. Lucy must have told Juvia over a million times that she doesn't like Gray that way. But you see…Well, Juvia can be very silly at times."

They all took turns explaining how this nickname of Lucy's had come to be. Just without _all_ the details.

"Juvia isn't silly! She has valid reason to believe it!" The girl protested trying to defend her paranoia when it came to the man she loved.

"Right." They all agreed.

Even Gajeel who had been ignoring them all put in a "Gihi." To show how he agreed with everyone at Juvia's expense.

Noticing them all laughing as she floundered not having concrete material to convince them.

Apparently everyone talking kindly to her Gray-sama and having fun with him, not proving anything to anyone but Juvia. That fact had her scoffing indignantly in protest. Juvia pouted in defeat which only caused them to laugh harder. Eventually she too joined in.

It took them a while to calm down. After a few moments they all had though there were still some stray giggles bouncing around the table.

They all gasped for breath after laughing so hard. Haru took in a large gulp of air and asked "Well do you know when Lucy will be here?"

They all shook their heads. Levy frowned remembered what had happened a while ago and privately thought that Lucy might not be at the guild all day. She didn't tell any of them that though.

Levy didn't want to be the cause of Haru and Alex's disappointment. They seemed like they would make good friends.

Levy was glad that the uncomfortable feeling seeing Alex talk to Gajeel was no longer there. Personally she was still confused why it had been there to begin with, but she ignored the sensation. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"Hold on! You never answered Juvia. Lucy never told us about you. How do we know you are really her childhood friends?"

Alex seemed to search for a reply. Not finding one she shrugged "It'll be evident once she sees us right?"

"You're a telepathy mage. What if you mess with Bunny Girl's mind?" Gajeel drawled on the defensive.

The two exchanged glances then shrugged. Haru spoke "We met Lucy a couple days after her mom's funeral and she was crying because her dad no longer wanted anything to do with her."

Charla looked around "How many people know that about Lucy?"

"Only Fairy Tail does. Everyone else who knows the Heartfilia name thinks she lived the life of a princess." Levy answered.

She smiled now truly believing them "I bet Lucy will be here soon and very glad to see you.

Haru sighed wearily. He really wanted to see Lucy again. It had been much too long. "I hope so."

"They used to be the best of friends." Alex explained.

"For me, Lucy is my friend too. However _I_am also like her older and little sister."

Gajeel frowned his red eyes and piercings combo giving him a scary look "How can you be her little and big sister at the same time?"

Alex hesitated not truly having an answer "It's complicated."

Haru laughed, "It's just because she's older by a year but acts younger than Lucy."

"I do not!" She tried to argue but they all laughed and Alex ended up smiling.

Gray strolled over to them losing his shirt along the way.

"Hey minna*." He greeted them as he sat down beside Lily and Charla. Luckily as they were cats they were spared Juvia's wrath.

"So why are you guys all just sitting here by yourselves?" Gray seemed sincerely confused as to why they weren't having fun with the others.

Not for Gajeel or Lily now. He'd expect that of them. In fact it was surprising they were even sitting with this lot.

But the others including the newcomers to the guild. They all seemed like people who got along with others very well.

Alex answered "There seems to be a party for someone coming back from the dead."

Gray rose a brow "_Still?"_ He shook his head in disbelief and utter awe. "Go away for a month long mission and _this_ happens," after Wendy explained what had happened.

"Remind me to never leave flame-brain in the guild alone again." Gray spat angrily.

Juvia smiled "Of course Gray-sama*!"

"You want me to kick his ass for you lot? About time he learns a lesson."

"Nah." Gajeel rejected. "If we wanted to kick his ass, I would've done it a long time ago."

Gray smiled. "True metal-head."

"Watch it stripper." Gajeel said warningly. The others laughed seeing the familiar scenario.

Haru and Alex were surprised but they didn't question the Fairy Tail mages antics.

Gray turned to the two "Say, you're looking for your childhood friend right?"

They nodded knowing Gray didn't know their childhood friend was Lucy.

He paused "Oh look there's Lucy. She could help you find out."

They all looked over to see a blond-haired figure with a small blue cat perched on her shoulder walking towards the bar. Lily, Levy, Juvia and Wendy smiled at Gray.

He had only talked to them for a moment and he'd helped them the most already. Of course Gray didn't notice their changes in behaviour.

Gray raised an arm "Lucy! Over here!"

Lucy seemed to blink in surprise and her look changed to an expression of happiness. The girl excitedly started to maneuver her way towards them. The blue cat, got up and using the magic called Aera brought upon beautiful white wings which he used to glide in the air towards them.

Haru and Alex however saw none of that as they shot up and stared at her. The two were whispering softly completely in sync a single word escaping their lips _"Lucy…"_

**Oh I am so so sorry! I was gonna update but then I just got so busy with school and procrastinated a bit. So in return this is my longest chapter yet! Again I will try my best to update on Saturday and make up for this but in return I'd like at least 3 reviews. Seriously I have no idea if people like my story or not. Please review! Again super sorry for not updating sooner!**


End file.
